Various types of road signage are mounted alongside or above roadways in order to provide information to motorists. These signs include regulatory signs such as speed limit signs, stop or yield signs, one way signs, parking restriction signs, weight limitation signs, one-way signs, turn or lane use signs, etc. In addition, guide or other informational signs such as those posting current or approaching exits or junctions also may be posted to provide relevant information to drivers.
At times or in certain locations, such as in constructions zones, it may be necessary to modify the information presented by those signs. For example, speed limits may be reduced, traffic may be rerouted onto a shoulder or into an ordinarily oncoming traffic lane, or exit ramps may be closed temporarily. Thus, there is a need to present drivers with new or updated information, which often is achieved through use of a temporary sign. At the same time, there is a need to remove the existing information, in order to eliminate driver confusion, and to ensure that the driver is aware of current laws and is properly directed.
One possible way to remove the non-current information is to remove the signs containing that information. This method is not preferred since it can require substantial effort to remove all affected signage. Additionally, many if not all of the signs that would be removed ultimately are reinstalled, and substantial time, effort, and cost would be expended in replacing the signs and in sorting and storing those signs for the duration of a construction project.
Other methods of removing the non-current information involve attempting to conceal the sign from view while keeping it in place. Examples of this method include placing another object such as another sign or a wood board over the original sign, usually followed by securing the object to the original sign. While effective at concealing the sign, these methods have been known to generate friction that can scratch the original sign or wear away the information displayed on the original sign.
Alternatively, the original sign may be covered with some type of covering such as a bag or tarp that then is secured into place using a tie-down device or an adhesive such as duct tape. This method may be effective initially, but over time, the covering has been known to form holes and to separate from the sign. Additionally, even if not applied directly to the sign initially, the adhesive has been known to adhere to the sign when the cover separates, leaving an undesirable residue on the sign that is difficult to remove, and that attracts and retains dirt or other particles, thereby potentially obscuring a portion of the sign until it ultimately is removed or replaced.
In still another alternative, instead of an adhesive, one or more fasteners may be disposed through the covering and the sign in order to hold the covering in place. This may result in firmer securement, but that occurs at the expense of having to put holes in the sign, thereby damaging the sign.
Thus, while these methods may be effective at concealing the desired signage, concealment may come with increased cost or at the expense of damaging the underlying sign.